helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special
Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ (モーニング娘。'16コンサートツアー春〜EMOTION IN MOTION〜) ist Morning Musume '16s Frühlingskonzerttour. Die reguläre Tour lief vom 12. März bis zum 28. Mai 2016. Die Tour endete am 31. März mit der Graduation von Suzuki Kanon im Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special (モーニング娘。'16コンサートツアー春〜EMOTION IN MOTION〜鈴木香音卒業スペシャル). Die DVD und Blue-Ray werden am 7. September 2016 veröffentlicht. Setlist Reguläre Tour ;Eröffnungsact #''Performance Varies'' #*Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #*Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #*Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;Hauptshow #One•Two•Three (Updated) #Ai no Gundan #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #VTR #''Performance variiert'' #*One and Only (3/12~4/3) #*The Vision (4/9~4/24; von B Pattern #8) #*Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (4/29~5/28; von #29) #MC #''Performance variiert'' #''Performance variiert'' #''Performance variiert'' #''Performance variiert'' #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ #MC #''Performance variiert'' #''Performance variiert'' #''Performance variiert'' #MC #''Medley'' ##Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru ##Help me!! (Updated) ##Dance Performance ##Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) ##Odore! Morning Curry ##OK YEAH! #MC #''Performance variiert'' #''Performance variiert'' #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Mikan #What is LOVE? #MC #ENDLESS SKY ENCORE #''Performance variiert'' #*Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (3/12~4/24; von #6) #*Utakata Saturday Night! (4/29~5/28) #MC #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT ;Performance variiert A Pattern: Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi Subete wa Ai no Chikara Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai Namida ni wa Shitakunai - Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Haga Akane Fine Emotion! - Iikubo Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria Otona ni Nareba Otona ni Nareru - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Sukatto My Heart A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai B Pattern: Performance variiert Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (3/13~4/24) The Vision (4/29~5/28; von #6) Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu Onna ni Sachi Are Koe - Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura YAH! Aishitai! - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun - Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Nonaka Miki The Matenrou Show Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Nippon Budokan ;Opening Act #Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo - Tsubaki Factory #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin - Kobushi Factory ;Hauptshow #One•Two•Three (Updated) #Ai no Gundan #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #VTR #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #MC #The Vision #Subete wa Ai no Chikara #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ #MC - Yajima Maimi liest ihren und Sayashi Rihos Brief an Suzuki Kanon #Koe - Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura #Otome no Timing - 9th Gen #YAH! Aishitai! - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria, Haga Akane #Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun - Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Nonaka Miki #MC - 9th Gen #''Medley'' ##Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru ##Help me!! (Updated) ##Dance Performance ##Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) ##Odore! Morning Curry ##OK YEAH! #MC #The Matenrou Show #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Mikan #What is LOVE? #Oh my wish! Encore #Brief von Suzuki Kanon #Never Forget - Suzuki Kanon #Anekdoten der Mitglieder #Utakata Saturday Night! #MC #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT Beteiligte Mitglieder *9. Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon (Graduation Concert) *10. Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11. Gen: Oda Sakura *12. Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;Eröffnungsacts *Kobushi Factory (ur am 31.5.) **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory (nur an bestimmten Tagen) **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki *Hello Pro Kenshuusei (nur an bestimmten Tagen) **17. Gen: Kaga Kaede **22. Gen: Onoda Saori, Hashimoto Nagisa **24. Gen: Ono Mizuho, Kanatsu Mizuki **25. Gen: Kiyono Momohime Konzertplan *'Insgesamt:' 37 Shows Trivia *Oda Sakuras (12. März) und Sato Masakis (7. Mai) Geburtstage wurden während der Tour gefeiert. *Nonaka Miki hat ein Solo für den 27. März gewonnen, indem sie die meisten richtigen Antworten bei einem Quiz in Hello! Project Station gab. Sie sang Lemon Iro to Milk Tea im Duett mit Suzuki Kanon *Melon Kinenbis Saito Hitomi kam zum Abendkonzert am 27. März. *Ishida Ayumi hat ein Solo für den 15. Mai gewonnen, indem sie die meisten richtigen Antworten bei einem Quiz in Hello! Project Station gab. Ishida performete "Naichau Kamo", das Lied welches sie in ihrem Casting gesungen hat. *Suzukis Graduationskonzert war am 24. Mai ausverkauft. *Folgende (ehemalige) Mitglieder waren bei Suzukis Graduation anwesend: Takahashi Ai, Shimizu Saki, ℃-ute, Tanaka Reina, ANGERME, Juice=Juice, Country Girls (ohne Tsugunaga Momoko und Inaba Manaka); sowie Jojo Gundans Suzuki Keita, und HKT48s Sashihara Rino. Gallerie img20160311092304713.jpg|Visual Book img20160313024853.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki CdZgNjzVAAA4uGt.jpg|Ikuta Erina 2T_NUUAIjwAI.jpg|Suzuki Kanon .facebook_1458210912280.jpg|Ishida Ayumi SMYOYiezIcmtG4Ywjng4vjZw7cM.jpg|Kudo Haruka dUbLLoVAAEwb7i.jpg|Nonaka Miki Emotion1.jpg|March 12 Emotion2.jpg Emotion3.jpg Emotion4.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-01.jpg|Nippon Budokan SuzukiGradSpecial-02.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-03.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-04.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-05.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-06.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-07.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-08.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-09.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-10.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-11.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-12.jpg Weiterführende Links *Konzertplan: **Reguläre Tour **Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special *Goods *Bekanntmachung der Eröffnungsacts: Tsubaki Factory (März), Hello Pro Kenshuusei (März), Tsubaki Factory und Hello Pro Kenshuusei (früher April), Tsubaki Factory (später April, Mai), Kobushi Factory und Tsubaki Factory (Nippon Budokan) *Diskographie: **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Kategorie:Konzerte 2016 Kategorie:Morning Musume Konzerte Category:Konzert mit Graduation Category:DVDs 2016 Category:Blu-rays 2016 en:Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ es:Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~